The Empty Grave (my version)
by Larislynn
Summary: My version of The Empty Grave based on a dream I had. It starts at the final battle between Fittes and Lockwood and Co., and continues to the aftermath. After Chapter Five it's all from my imagination, not from the dream. Please read it, its better than my description, I promise.
1. chapter 1

Lucy's POV

"Well, well, well..." I heard someone say behind me. Their voice had an edge to it, like a sharp, cold knife. I instantly knew who it was. "It seems my secret, kept hidden for about fifty years was finally discovered. And by who? Some teenage ghost hunters." She spit out the words like they were poison.

"Hello, Penelope. Or should I say Marissa." Lockwood rounded on her, rapier at the ready. Unfortunately for him, and for all of us, is what we failed to realize. Marissa wasn't alone. She had an army of lackeys behind her, each with a gun or a rapier. Some had both.

"I suggest that you back down peacefully. If not we have ways to make you corporate." She nodded at the army behind her. "Take the easy way out. We can wipe your memories of all this, you'll work for Fittes and that will be the end of it. Besides you're just kids, what could you possibly do against me and my army. You don't stand a chance." That's when I decided to speak up.

"Listen Marissa. I don't know what you're thinking, but Lockwood and Co does not go down without a fight. And it's actually you who doesn't stand a chance."

"You tell her Lucy!" The skull whispered to me from inside my backpack. For once he was on our side. "You wouldn't believe what a bore she is. Imagine having to talk to her for days on end. It was simply exhausting. I, for one, will be very happy when she dies." That's when I heard a gunshot go off. Chaos ensued. I saw George fighting rapier to rapier against someone who was twice his weight. Now that's really saying something. Holly had managed to disarm a Fittes lackey and was now madly shooting at the enemy. Lockwood, Flo and Kipps were all holding off Sir Isaac. That's when I saw the ghost bombs going off. The odds will never be in our favor, will they?

I felt my backpack fall off my back. I was so busy slashing at the Visitors that I didn't even see where the Skull was. I saw a Wraith sneaking up behind George. I cut it into shreds using an intricate pattern I'd practiced earlier. It seemed like a lifetime ago, even though it was only a day. How does so much happen in a day? Ugh, just the ordinary life of an agent I guess. I felt a slow chill creeping up my legs. I was ghost touched. I couldn't move. Which was just great, because Marissa was walking straight towards me, gun in hand.

"Ah, look who it is. The famous Lucy Carlyle. Isn't it funny? I'm going to become the most famous agent again. Upon your death that is." She aimed her gun at me. "You know Lucy, you and I aren't that different. Both incredible agents. Yet you chose the wrong side. We could have worked together. Such a shame it had to end this way. Oh well, say la vie. And you can't even defend yourself. This will be to easy." She put her index finger to the trigger. All the ghosts I've fought and I'm brought down by a mad woman and a cold, steel weapon. Ironic, isn't it. You can face your worst fears but it's what you never expected that brings you to your knees. That's when I heard my name.

"LUCY!" I looked over and saw the ghost jar had been cracked open. That when everything went dark.

Skull's POV

I saw Marissa pointing the gun at Lucy and something came over me. A feeling I had never experienced before. I actually cared about someone. That crazy woman was about to kill my best friend. My only friend. And I wasn't about to stand by. But what could I do? I was stuck in this jar. That's when I realized there was a split in the silver glass. I was free! I half floated half ran to where Marissa was. I stood between her and Lucy. I assumed she could hear me.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you are not about to shoot her."

"It's you... what do you think you're doing? You wouldn't do anything to me. I'm you're friend, you're ONLY friend." Marissa said.

"You were never my friend. And you never will be. Lucy on the other hand, is. And I am not going to let you harm her."

"Enough of this. When this is over, you're going to be thrown in the furnace. I don't care that you're a type three. Or better yet we'll bury you somewhere and you'll be by yourself forever!" I was getting sick of her yammering. So I did the only logical think someone in my position would do. I ghost touched her.

Lockwood's POV

I looked around frantically. Where was Lucy? Then I saw her. The barrel of a gun aimed at her head. The gun was in the hand of none other than that low down, despicable, disgrace of a human being Marissa Fittes. But there was something strange about the scene. Marissa was turning blue. Ghost-touch. Isn't that ironic? And then, upon more careful inspection, I saw the source of the ghost lock. I recognized the teenager that stood between Lucy and Fittes but I couldn't quite place where I had seen it before. But then it came to me. When Luce and I were on the other side and couldn't find the chains, that same ghost pointed us out. It was leaning against the crates where the ghost jar was in our world... And then it clicked. That was the ghost in the jar, and he was protecting Lucy form Fittes.

Skull's POV

It was in the moment I ghost touched Fittes that my powers as a type three ghost really came into play. I floated into the air and when I did, all the other ghosts did too. I was able to control them. Which was perfect, for the plan I was about to unleash.


	2. The Day After the Battle

Skull's POV

I think I know how to turn this battle around. I won't let the Orpheus Society win again. Not after I, most to my shame, helped them last time. But, that's a story for another day. I needed to save them. They need my help. I use my really epic type three powers to manipulate the weak type one and two ghosts. Soon, all the stupid Fittes lackeys are ghost touched. Not fatally of course. I'm pretty sure. DEPRAC can interrogate them, and who knows maybe they'll stop the Orpheus Society. At least now my conscience is clear...

"Quick! Someone get an ambulance over here!" Lockwood says.

"I've already called them," George replies " I just hope that Lucy's okay."

I walk over to check on Lucy. If Marissa Fittes and her bumbling idiots killed Lucy, well, Marissa is already dead, but I'll make her eternity a nightmare. It would serve her right.

Lockwood's POV

I was in the waiting room. I couldn't believe the nurse wouldn't let us in to see Lucy! I also couldn't believe I was here with a ghost, who was waiting to see Lucy too. Things certainly have changed recently... but then so have we.

"George, how can eat at a time like this?!" I whisper yell at him.

"What, it's a form of distraction. Besides the hospital has the best jelly donuts. Want one?" He replies holding one out while biting into another one. The ghost just rolls his eyes and smirks at this. If he said anything I wouldn't be able to hear it anyway. Speaking of which, how did Marissa hear him. I'm assuming he said something to her...

"You can come in now. Lucy's starting to come to." A nurse informs us.

"Well finally!" This is the first time I've heard Holly speak since we got here. Kipps just breathes a sigh of relief. If it's from the fact Lucy is okay, or that we finally get out of this room, I'm not sure which. Probably a combination of both.

Lucy's POV

The nurse walks in. "Miss Carlyle, you have visitors. One of them is, well, a Visitor. Is it ok to send them in?"

"Oh, yes of course. Please send them in right away, thank you." I say. Soon my room is full of guests. I couldn't believe they could all fit in here. The room is actually bigger than it seems. Flo turns to me.

"Lucy, I'm glad your ok. By the way, are you going to eat your licorice?" She asks motioning to the tray of food next to my bed.

"Umm, no that's ok you can have it." As soon as I speak those words she already has the candy in her hand and halfway unwrapped. "So what exactly happened?"

Skull's POV

"Well, you see it was like this. You had just fainted from the ghost lock. When I so bravely stepped in front of Marissa just as she was about to shoot you. I give her ghost touch, and the rest is history. Well I suppose it isn't to you..." I pause for effect. "I would tell you the whole story but I don't want to brag. You know what? I don't have a problem with bragging. It's actually all thanks to me you guys are alive right now. I commanded an army of ghosts. Hm, I like the sound of that, I think I'll say it again. I commanded an army of ghosts."

"And how did that help us stay alive?" She asks with a fake scowl, that turns into a grin.

"Well, I had all the ghosts get the lackeys in ghost lock. Not fatally I think. Just enough so they could be interrogated." The others are all trying to hear what I'm saying cant, so they turn to Lucy for a translation.

"He's saying that he ghost touched Marissa. Also that it's thanks to him we're alive since he commanded a ghost army. Which I mean, it did save us. So he's right about that."

"So what's going to happen now?" Holly asks quizzically.

"Well, the Orpheus Society will hopefully be shut down for good and that will be the end of it." Kipps replies.

"And what about me, do I really have to stay in that boring jar forever?" I ask. Lucy repeats it for them.

"Actually you don't. You may not even have to stay a ghost. You can be alive again." George says nonchalantly. We all stare at him in shock.

"What are you talking about George? How would we be able to bring a ghost back from the dead?" Lockwood asks.

"Well, you see it all started with Edmund Bickerstaff," I flinch at the sound of the name. "and the bone glass."


	3. Back to Life Backstories

Skull's POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask nervously. I was sitting in a chair, anxiously waiting to be human again. All these years of being stuck floating aimlessly, only having two people over the years who could actually hear me. It would be a relief to be able to talk to anyone I choose and walk instead of float.

Lucy reappears my question to George. "Of course it is! I think, but don't worry. Soon you'll be alive again." He replies. I miss being alive. The aroma of freshly mowed grass, or the soil after it rained. Biting into a crunchy apple or running barefoot through a field. All those things I used to do, well when I wasn't slaving away for Bickerstaff. But now, I have a second chance at life. It made me let out a sigh of relief, metaphorically that is.

"Okay, I'm ready. Now how does this work again?"

After Lucy repeats it, Lockwood says "Well, when Lucy holds the bone glass up, all you have to do is stare deep into it. It should reverse the effects of death." Lucy picks up the bone glass, careful to hold it face down so she doesn't accidentally look into it.

"So I was thinking... I might tell you my backstory when I'm alive again. Maybe."

"REALLY?!" Lucy shouts with anticipation. Lockwood and George look at her like she's crazy. "Oh sorry, I got ahead of myself. He might share his backstory when he's alive again."

"Seriously?!" George asks. "Let me get a pad and paper! This could be an autobiographical best seller!" I just roll my eyes but can't help but wonder that if he does make money off of it how much my share would be.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, I'll hold up the bone glass in three...two...one." She holds up the glass and I stare into it. A blinding white light fills the room. A feel a sharp pain. I twist in agony. But wait, I haven't felt pain in years. Almost a century and a half. I avert my gaze from the mirror and the pain stops. The light starts to fade, but only slightly. I glance at my hands. Instead of translucent mist like usual I see actual hands. I cautiously lift up my hand to my face. I can't see through it. I run my hand through my hair. I can't believe it. I'm... alive. I take a deep breath of fresh air. Something I haven't done in what seems like forever. The blinding light disappears. I see everyone else open their eyes. The light was too bright for them. All of a sudden Lucy exclaims "It worked!"

Lucy's POV

All of sudden I can see the light fade through my eyelids. I looked up and the boy I had seen on the other side was sitting in front of me. The only difference was this time he was alive. "It worked!" I exclaim.

"Well of course it did. I told you it would, didn't I?" George asks.

"You said you thought it would." The ghost corrected. Wait, he's not a ghost anymore. What should I call him? Undead? No that made him sound like a zombie. Ugh, I don't know. Everyone stares at him until he says "I think I can tell you my backstory now. It all started-"

"Wait I'm getting my paper! And some jelly doughnuts. Anyone want one?" No one says anything. "You're sure? More for me then!" He returns a minute later will a pen and paper. And about six jelly doughnuts.

"Okay, so as I was saying, it all started in 1893. I was sixteen and working for Bickerstaff. His mission was to make a mirror that could kill people simply by having them look into it. He eventually completed that task. Apparently he don't know it could bring people back to life. No one did. Until now."

"How did you end up working for him?" Lucy asks.

"Well he was my uncle. My parents had both died in a crash when I was two. The horse veered off the road and the carriage tipped over and rolled down a hill. I wasn't there at the time. I was at home with the nanny. Bickerstaff was my closest living relative, so I was sent to live with him. He never fed me, I had to steal so I could eat.When I was old enough he had me helping with his experiments. I helped him build the bone glass. At first I didn't want to. But he forced me to. He preached to me of power and riches beyond my wildest dreams. To an orphan that was mistreated and forced into labor it sounded like a dream. It ended up being a nightmare."


	4. Backstories and Surprises

Skull's POV

"I can't believe it!" Lucy says. "We knew Bickerstaff was a horrible person but he was..." she trails off and shudders.

"He wanted to see if his bone mirror worked. So he forced me to look in it. I was seventeen. That's how I died. I remember the day clearly." I tell them how it happened while the flashback plays in my mind.

~Flashback~

"Boy! Get over here! I have a task for you. It will help with securing our fortune."

"Yes, sir! What is the task?"

"Oh, you'll see. Don't worry. Now follow me." He led me to the room where they had been constructing the bone glass. "Sit down in that chair over there." I did as he asked. Then, before I could get up, ropes were bound around me. Bickerstaff grabbed the mirror. He walked up to me while holding it. He said how I was going to shape the future in that single moment. I tried to look away from the mirror. I tried closing my eyes, pleading with him not to do it, turning my head away. But it didn't work. He ignored my pleas. They held my head to make me look at the glass and pried my eyes open. Eventually they had me staring into the glass and a gut wrenching pain shot through me. I was begging for death, but it took several minutes before relief came. When all my feelings were gone and so was I.

~End of Flashback~

"That's so sad." Lucy says. I can see the pity in her eyes. Lockwood and George look equally sad.

"Did Bickerstaff ever call you by your real name?" George asked curiously.

"He did a couple times but he didn't want to acknowledge our relation. Since he was my father's brother we had the same last name. I just realized I never told you my name! It William. William Bickerstaff." I can see George trying not to laugh.

"And just what is so funny George?" Lucy asks angry at him for laughing.

"It's... just...," he says between laughs "he... was... a... powerful... ghost... named... William! Its just really funny!" Lucy glares at him.

"Anyway, I was wondering two things." I say.

"What are they?" Lockwood asks.

"Well, first off can I get some food, I haven't eaten in years and I'm starving."

"Of course." Lucy laughs. "What's he second thing?"

"Is there any chance I can possibly become an official agent? I would be great at tracking down sources, if I do say so myself."

"Sure, you're hired!" Lockwood says. "Now let's go get some biscuits."

Lucy's POV

We all go into the kitchen, talking on and on. I've found out so much about the sk- I mean, William, today. I can't believe what Bickerstaff did to him. It's terrible, who could do that? I'm so glad Lockwood hired him. He'll be a great addition to the company. I look over to the sink where Lockwood is placing some dishes. He looks deep in thought.

"Hey Lockwood. You okay?" I ask him casually.

"Lucy- do you think, that just maybe, if Jessica came back as a ghost, we could bring her back? I know it's silly to ask but-"

"Lockwood, listen to me. It's not silly to ask that at all. Think about it though, ok Lockwood? Would Jessica really want to be brought back? Would she want you to risk your life to bring her back?"

"No, she wouldn't. I just, I just miss her. So much." Then I see something I thought I would never see. A tear, falling out of the corner of Lockwood's eye. "Lucy, thank you. For being here for me."

"Always, Lockwood. Always." All of sudden there's a knock at the door. George answers it.

"Oh, hello Inspector Barnes, how are-"

"Stop your yammering Cubbins. I need Lucy to come with me immediately."

"What's going on?!" William asks. "And why does Lucy need to go with you immediately? What's the emergency?"

"I'll tell you what the emergency is!" Barnes says, enraged by someone standing up to him. "Lucy's mother is dying in the hospital and says she needs to tell her something immediately. So if Miss Carlyle will kindly come with me." He walks out the door when Lockwood calls out.

"Can we go with her? Please Inspector!"

"Oh fine! Hurry up!" I just stand there in shock. It's not that my mother was ever that great to me, it's just, she's my mom and I can't believe I'll lose her. I feel someone cautiously put their hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy, it will be okay, come on. We'll all be right by your side." William says to me. I feel a tear slip out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you, William."

"It's okay, now are you ready to go find out what the big secret is?"

"Yes," I say a smile creeping onto my face. "Let's go." We finally make it to the hospital and we rush to my mothers' room.

"Lucy... I'm not... your real mother." She says between breaths. "You were adopted. Your real parents are unknown. Lucy, no matter what happens know that I'm sorry, and that I..." I take her hand in mine. "I.. love you..."

"I love you to mom." I say, tears in my eyes. She smiles at me one last time. Then her hand goes limp and I know she's gone. I feel the tears flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall. My mom was gone forever. I'm numb, this was all a dream, even though I know it wasn't. What was that she said though? Her and dad weren't my real parents? But then who is? That explains where my Talent comes from. In part anyway.

"Luce, are you okay?" George asks me.

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine. It- it just doesn't feel real. I start crying again.

"Lucy, if it will make you feel any better maybe we can do a DNA test." William says.

"It will tell you who you're parents are. It's worth a shot Luce. If you're up to it that is." Lockwood says.

"Okay, let's go do that. We're in a hospital anyway, might as well find out my heritage.

~Time skip brought to you by Inspector Barnes~

"Lucy," the nurse who took my test says. "this may come as a huge shock to you but your parents are..."


	5. Prepare to Be Shook

I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update! I needed to make sure this chapter was perfect! Anyway, hope you like it! :)

Btw- have you read Chapter One of The Empty Grave that Jonathan Stroud released? Also, how dare not have the Skull Jar listed as a character! I am very offended right now. Anyway, another update should be published soon!

Lucy's POV

"Well, like I said it may come as a shock to you but your parents are... Marissa Fittes and Tom Rotwell." Did she just sat what I think she said? I think she did. Ok I can't breathe. What do you do in a panic attack? Oh yeah. Find one thing you can smell, one you can see, one you can hear, one you can feel, and one you can taste. I could smell the antiseptic hand sanitizer. I could see the clipboard the nurse was holding, that had the news that shook my life to its core. I could hear the florescent lights buzzing above me. I could feel the smooth countertop I grabbed to keep myself from falling over. I didn't even know I reached for it. And what did I taste? Blood. I bit my cheek to keep me from screaming. Apparently I did it too hard. "Lucy, are you okay?" The nurse asks me. I shake my head 'no'.

"I-I need time to process this."

"It's okay. You can go home, but I need to tell you this. You have twenty four hours to decide what to do with The Fittes Agency." As if that helped me. I leave the room and head back to where my friends are waiting. As I did I realized that my parents are dead. Not only the people I thought were my parents, but my biological ones.

"Lucy what happened?" William asked.

"Yeah, who are your parents?" George asked me curiously.

"I'll... tell.. you.. later." I reply. I leave the hospital and head towards home. It's funny. I think of 35 Portland Row as home now. When I get there I run up the stairs and block the entrance to the attic so I can be by myself for a while. I lay down on my bed,trying to think straight. But all I can think about is how alone I am. My sisters are not even related to me. And how am I supposed to figure out what to do with the largest agency in London, in twenty four hours? It's practically impossible! I cant come to a conclusion in that time! These people really like to pressure you. Geez. I hear a gentle knock at the door. I instantly knew who it was.

"Lucy, are you okay? If you don't want to talk, that's fine, just let me know if you need anything."

"I'm fine Lockwood. I just... really need some time to think."

"That's understandable. If you want to talk about we're right downstairs. George even saved you a jelly doughnut."

"He must be worried about me then." I say with a small laugh.

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts now." I hear his footsteps receding.

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" I whisper to myself. All of a sudden I start thinking about my family before my dad died in the railroad accident. We would laugh and when he got home from work he gave us each a piece of candy. My mom was always smiling and would make home made dinners for us. It was calm, it was... home. Yet they weren't even my real family. It doesn't seem real. Maybe it's all a dream. But I know it's not. I need to face my friends sooner or later. Then I realize. I shouldn't dwell on the past. As much as I'd like to think about the good times I had when I was little, I can't. It's to hard in me. Besides, what's happened has happened. I have a future here at Lockwood and Co. I'm surrounded by my friends. I may have a dangerous life, but it comes with the jib description. Literally. I dry my tears and start downstairs. That's when I hear the conversation.

"Are you sure she's okay?" That was William.

"She sounded fine. She's just in shock right now. Just give her time." That was Lockwood talking now.

"So you want us to sit around when our best friend is trying to get her life back under control? Her mother just died Lockwood! She found out she was adopted! If I found out that, I'd want to be around people! She probably does too!" And there was George. With that I went back to the top of the stairs and acted like I was just coming down now.

"Hey guys." They all look up. "I decided it would be best to be around others." George gives Lockwood a pointed look.

"So, Lucy what did you find out?" William asks me.

"Well, you guys are never going to believe this, but my mom was Marissa Fittes and my dad was Tom Rotwell. So now I have twenty four hours to decide what to do with the biggest agency in London, since I'm the sole heir." They all looked at me in shock. No they knew how I felt.

"So... what now? I mean, they seriously can't expect you to give them a rational answer in that short a time span." William said,

"Well, they apparently do. And I have no idea what I'm going to do now. It seems like my life has been a lie. Even though it hasn't actually been one. Does that sound crazy?"

"Only slightly.' George replieds. "You know what helps crazy? Jelly doughnuts! Want one?"

"Ummm, not right now. Thanks though."

"Okay, but I can't promise they'll be here later." Of course hey won't be. They'll probably be gone within five minutes of me leaving the room. Which I was about to do.

"I'm going into the living room for a bit. I need to contemplate."

"Sure, have fun." William says. Lockwood gives him a look that tells him to shut up. William responds by rolling his eyes and saying "What I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Then Quill Kipps bursts though the door. "Have you seen the paper? You guys will never believe who is the sole heir of Fittes Agency!"


	6. Co-CEO?

"Oh hey Lucy! I was just talking about you!"

"Well, obviously." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, is there any chance you're looking for a Co-CEO for the Fittes?" He asks the question casually, as though he's talking about the weather. Half-surprised, half-amused,

I hear him say, "Look, I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't. You're not that kind of psychic."

"You're probably thinking," he continues as though I haven't said anything, "that I have no qualifications whatsoever. That's where you're wrong!"

"That's not what I was thinking." That's totally what I was thinking.

This is crazy! Quill? Seriously?* But I know he's serious. "Hypothetically speaking though, what qualifications do you have?"

"Well, I'm so glad you asked! I show my amazing leadership skills by being a supervisor for Fittes. Also, I do have experience with ghost-hunting, so I know the theory waaay better than most. You clearly know that I am very hardworking. I know a lot of people at Fittes, so I can help you figure out who is best for certain jobs. Plus, I have recently become quite good at office work." He goes on and on, but at this point I've zoned out, so I have no idea what he's saying.

"So what do you think?"

"You know what, I think you would be a great Co-CEO. You're hired."

"Wha- really? I mean, like, was that a joke?" he asks. I don't know. I had meant it as one, but now...

"No, it wasn't a joke..." I sighed. "Welcome to life in charge of a company." We shake on it to seal the deal. "Is that chicken I smell? It's been a long day I'm starving!" He leaves and goes into the kitchen. I hear some shuffling and someone walks in.

"Oh, hey William."

"Hey Lucy. So... are you possibly looking for a Co-CEO for Fittes?" he asks.

"No, I never even mentioned- wait a second! Were you listening to my conversation with Kipps?" I ask him. How dare he spy on me!

"No..." I give him an incredulous look. "Okay, fine I was. But you're the one who should explain things!"

"Oh really? And why would that be?"

Why on earth would you hire Kipps? No one in their right mind would! That ginger has no place as a Co-CEO!"

"William, he has all the qualifications needed for the position." I say, trying to keep my voice level. He has no right to question my business choices! "Ok does he have any experience being a CEO? No he doesn't!"

"Well neither does anyone else at Fittes!"

"You don't have to hire any of them! What about me? We could open Carlyle and Skull but it would now be Carlyle and William!"

"Or you could let me handle my own agency, that I inherited."

"Oh, I'm not done! I have more reasons. He's losing his Talent!"

"He doesn't need it! All he'll be doing is giving people promotions and doing office work."

"That brings me to my next point! I don't think he actually has been getting any experience in office work. Like, how could he be doing any if he's going out on cases? Hmm answer me that!"

"William, Holly has been teaching him about filing and that sort of thing. So if you would kindly leave me to handle my own business choices, that would be great."

"Hey! Why are you being so possessive right now? You didn't even want the agency ten minutes ago!"

What? Ok, I was a little confused, but I'm not going to just give Fittes up!... But, he is kind of right. This whole business thing is stressing me out.*

"Just give me one- well, maybe not one, but three reasons why Kipps would make a better CEO than me," William says, cutting through my brief reverie.

"Fine," I say, calmer now. "First, you do not know as much or have the experience of Kipps- no, I mean real experience," I tell him, seeing the look on his face. "Second, I don't know or trust your ability to run a company as a human. Third, neither does anyone at Fittes!"

"Right. Ok, but you know what? A week from now I don't want you to come begging me to save the agency from his stupidity."

"Oh trust me, I won't."

"Don't play you're mind games on me!"

"I'm- I'm not playing any mind games."

"Sure you're not." He squints at me and backs out of the room slowly. It would have been the perfect dramatic exit if he didn't run into the doorframe before going out the actual door.


End file.
